


Gastronome

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [300]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs and Tony are stuck on guard duty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/26/2000 for the word [gastronome](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/02/26/gastronome).
> 
> gastronome  
> a connoisseur of good food; gourmet;epicure.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #026 The Olympics.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Gastronome

From all around the world, the gastronomes gathered to judge this year's food Olympics. The best culinary minds in the world would compete in up to 10 categories. Each category would have it's winners in addition to the all around winner for all the categories.

Gibbs didn't give a damn about the food Olympics, but was stuck here anyway as one of the Navy admirals was judging the competition despite the numerous death threats she'd received related to it. Somehow the MCRT had gotten stuck guarding her to make sure nothing happened to her. They'd had to bring in extra help to watch all the participants to make sure no one tried to poison her food. 

Gibbs hated every minute of it. Tony, meanwhile, was having the time of his life enjoying the perks of working the food Olympics. Mainly, they let him eat all the leftover food that he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
